You Deserve An Encore
by billismine
Summary: *Inspired by the events of Season One.* Sookie is of course overwhelmed by her connection and very first intimate evening with the mysterious and handsome vampire Bill. But after that mind blowing experience, what might have happened the very next evening? A one-shot deal. Complete. Reprinted and Expanded. DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement. WARNING: Mature themes/language.


You Deserve An Encore

[I want to thank everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews for HBTD. This story was also inspired by the events of Season One. Re~printed from another site and expanded upon: Sookie is completely overwhelmed by her very first sexual experience with the handsome vampire Bill Compton. After a wonderful night together, what happened the next day? A one~shot deal. WARNING: There are MATURE themes and language in this piece. So if you are easily offended by frank language/sexual situations, please do not continue. However, if you are enjoying my writing style, I hope you will be further entertained. Thanx so much again for readingJ]

What would Gran say?

I mean….if she knew? If she knew that last night, I had sex with the vampire, Bill Compton. But I guess, she does know. Gran knows everything…..now.

That next evening, the afternoon sky just over the treetops was turning all sorts of beautiful, rich colors. It was really freaking me out, because I don't think I had ever seen a summer sky with so many contrasting colors right before sunset. A deep magenta, coral and rose highlights smeared with a blushing faint pink.

And it was crazy but up on the horizon there was still a bright orange glow to the sun. It was as if the sun was stubbornly still golden , glowing brightly next to all the other colors, as if it refused to set in the western sky, at all. Guess most people would want the sun to stay up as long as possible. I used to. But not anymore.

It was late afternoon. And I was just standing there at the window, like I had nothing else to do, watching the sun go down. Again.

I was supposed to be taking the garbage out back and getting ready for my 6 p.m. to 1 a.m. work shift. But I could not pull myself away from the window. I could not stop watching the afternoon sun as it slowly descended in the sky. Way too slowly.

As I stand there I can feel every muscle in my body wants him. I have to be honest with myself because it is such a weird feeling. Such a powerful feeling. Totally sexual. And a little scary to feel this way. There is not one single part of me, right down into my bones, that is not aching for his touch.

Actually, I had been feeling alright until I had finished all of my afternoon chores. I had woke up, had my shower and got dressed. Then made myself a little breakfast of country ham, some grits and my usual mug of fresh-brewed coffee. As I straightened up the house a bit, I was still missing Gran, so terribly. I guess I will miss her very strongly for a long, long time. Touching her belongings. Moving around all of her things. Knowing in my heart that I would have to find the strength to live my life without her loving, calming presence. And I know that's part of why I ran to him last evening. Needing him so badly, in every way. Our relationship had only just begun. How was it that I felt so close to him? I had thought about him the moment I woke up that morning. I had thought about the night we had spent together.

A night that had been alternating thrilling and sexy and funny and …..enlightening.

All of those things rolled in to one. I could not separate one emotion from another. Everything was connected when I thought about Bill. Now the next day, to feel so …..electrified still! But for a completely different reason.

Just thinking about the moment when I will see him again! Bill had told me it would be like this. That every one of my senses would be heightened by his blood. I had no idea it would be like this. There I was waiting for every glorious speck of daylight to be snuffed out by the encroaching darkness of the night. I could not wait for it to happen. It was the only way he could move unrestrained. And it could not happen soon enough for me! The very worst part of it was that I did not know whether or not I was even going to see Bill Compton that night. I had an idea. But I did not know for sure. We had not discussed it.

My concentration on any of the routine things about my life at the moment was completely and totally distracted. I did not even want to go to work that evening. I just wanted to stay home. If I thought that Tara or Arlene, or even Sam, would not come by the house demanding to know if I was sick or whatever, I would have thankfully crawled back into my bed and remained at home. But I knew someone would surely make a house call to find out what was the matter with me. Even if I called in sick, I knew Tara would come by.

In a way, I was truly sick. I felt like my body was somehow now out of my control. My feelings wafted between an all-consuming giddiness at having been kissed by him and touched by him and taken by him fully. All the way to the panic brink of nausea at having been kissed by him, touched by him and thoroughly taken by him! Back and forth, all day long, my mind and body had teetered between these two feelings.

I closed my eyes and saw his face above me, the deep blue of his eyes, his cool hands all over me at once, as he had made me his, made me a woman, on the wooden floor by the huge, gaping fireplace in his house. I close my eyes and I could almost feel the heat from the burning logs only a few inches along side us. The heat from my own body as I lifted my legs up to envelop him down, even deeper inside my untouched little velvet cave. He drove into me. Not to be rough on purpose. But to free me completely from that unchartered state. That part of me, deep inside, that had never known a man's flesh.

I was aware of the racing of my heart as all of the new sensations of him taking me, over and over, became more and more welcoming with every minute that had passed by. I think for one blinding moment, we saw each other as we each really were. Ultimately, the feel of his cold vampire fangs as he nicked them into the side of my warm throat. I had begged him to do. The clamping down of his cold lips against me, the rushing, rushing sound of my blood in my own ears as it left my body and was no longer a part of me but then became a part of him, belonged only to him. I had accepted who he is. And I wanted all of him. The tender parts. And the dangerous parts. And on some level, he had accepted who I am. Totally at his mercy. Merely mortal. I had been a virgin in so many ways. And now I was not a virgin….in any way. Not a virgin to sex. Not a virgin to being bitten.

As I was growing up, Gran had always taught me to 'act like a lady.' To wait politely and serenely for a boy to make all the first moves. For him to walk across the dance floor and politely ask for me to join him in a dance…. Gran said, a lady was never be forward or 'desperate,' in any way. But I knew there was nothing left of Gran's gracious old school teachings in me any more. If there was anything left, I could no longer discern it or feel it or even listen to it.

What Gran had wanted for me, for my life, had been so uncomplicated and so old~fashioned. My 'gift' of telepathy, my ability to read people's thoughts ~ the guys I had briefly dated thoughts~ about sex had prolonged my virginity considerably. The things Gran had wanted for me and what she had said was 'always best' [to ultimately give myself to my husband on our wedding night] was a sweet notion that was not ever going to happen. I grew up thinking in terms of that innocent scenario. But by today's standards, by the time I was thirteen, I already knew it was so yesteryear.

The reality was, I had given myself the night before, not just to any guy…..to a vampire. I had ran to him. Across the graveyard that separates our properties. I had made a conscious decision to give myself to him. And even though Gran had liked Bill and she was okay with me dating Bill, I know she would not have approved of what happened between us last night. It was also true that nothing could have stopped me. I wanted to begin to live my life to the fullest. Gran was gone and I did not want life to pass me by. And that is what I felt was happening, being a 25-year-old telepathic virgin! I was attracted to Bill. I needed and wanted to be with Bill so much. I did not want to wait any longer.

Now, after sharing so much with him, after being so close, I could feel something foreign was ringing inside my mortal existence. Was it simply about the feelings I have for Bill? I asked myself. That I liked him enough to spread open my legs to him? Or was it about something else? The effects of the blood that Bill had told me about? My libido? Was it a combination of both things?

Bill had said, 'I feel honored that you chose me.'

Now I was trying to sort out, what had I really 'chosen?'

I had fleetingly told myself that I wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs, into my room, and hop into bed and pull the covers over my head. But I was lying to myself. In the deep recesses of my mind, I knew….I knew the only thing that would really satisfy me that night, the only thing I wanted to do was run to his property again and into his arms, as I had done the night before. I wanted an encore of all the ways he had shown me he cared. I wanted to bang on his door until he let me in. And I would not be content until I had again opened wide my pussy and he was banging me! With Bill I felt so safe. So protected. I could finally be myself.

That is what every thought and every muscle in me wanted. If he was not already standing there on his porch, waiting for me like last evening. But I knew, if I ran to him again, I had to remember that he could 'feel' me approaching. If I did that, would be there? Watching for me as I was running to his house, just like before? I needed him to quench this sexual thirst that he had aroused in me. I needed for him to hold me in his arms and validate again, this euphoric, disturbing, maddening almost uncontrollable energy that was now coursing through my veins. I could think of nothing else. I wanted him more than anything, as the daytime slid away and I watched the shadows creeping inevitably over every corner in the room.

With the sheer force of will, I managed to pull myself together. I finally finished dressing in my work shorts and tee. Surely, I could hold myself together long enough to get myself to work and concentrate on something, anything other than Bill Compton. I glanced at my wristwatch and sighed. Now that I had made the decision that I must appear to be having a regular night, I did not want to be late to work. I tried to catch my breath and push through as the truth of how I really felt settled over me as the night time approached.

It was sundown, right before I left the house. I knew Bill was waking up. Just the thought of knowing he was no longer asleep and probably up and moving around in his house, almost brought me to tears. The anticipation of knowing I would see him ~ I had to see him~ at some point that evening, made me so happy. My heart was beating in my throat, my stomach performing back flips and my palms were getting sweaty. I picked up my little green apron, swallowing hard as I looked around the parlor room for anything I had forgotten before I left out the door.

Right before I shut the front door, I realized I did not have my car keys. How was I going to operate the vehicle without keys? I hurried back into the house for them, cursing under my breath. The sun was completely gone finally and I was on my way driving to Merlotte's. I glanced at the wide street that was the entry way to the front of his house, as I passed it by. Shivers went down my spine. You can feel any way you want, Sookie, I said to myself, as long as you keep it together and don't act on those feelings.

Suddenly I wondered with shame if Bill could feel every emotion I was having right then.

As I was driving, I could not help replaying our incredible evening together. The incredible and wonderful and oh so nasty things I had done with Bill Compton. I had no one else to compare him to, so I wasn't completely sure which category to file everything he had done to me, or if what we had done to each other was even 'normal.'

All I knew is that normal or not, I wanted to experience it all again. And even slower the next time.

I thought about what Tara and Arlene were always constantly giggling about concerning guys and sex while we were working. Now I wished I had paid closer attention to what they had been squealing and laughing about.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Sookie! PICK UP!" Lafayette shouted in frustration; "For the fifteenth time girl, pleassse!"

I hurried over to the order window, trying to tuck my pad into the apron as fast as I could and the pen behind my right ear. Merlotte's was packed on a Saturday night as usual.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry,"I shook my head, pulling down the two shrimp and catfish platter specials from the service window;"keep your shirt on, Lafayette."

"If them catfish is cold, Miss Lady,"said Lafayette;" you gonna come back here and fry up some more yourself. What's wrong, Sook? You havin' an off night fo sho!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm havin' an off night,"I said.

"We're 'bout to sit you down, Sookie," said Arlene, walking up beside me;"he'll be here. Don't worry, honey." She smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh," said Lafayette, placing a plateful of chicken wings in the window;"I got it now. She's lookin' for Billy to enter the establishment. Mmmh. Here's your wings, Arlene."

I glanced at them both, a little embarrassed. "I might see Bill tonight. Then again, I might not."

Arlene smiled. "Oh, honey. You have been lookin' in the direction of that door every other minute since you got here. Sookie! I wish you had taken a shine to anybody other than that vampire. But, it's o.k. He always shows up durin' your shift. Sooner or later."

I shook my head, turning around to take my next order back into the front dining room.

Secretly I prayed Arlene was right. I knew it showed all over my face. I could never hide the way I felt about anything really. Sooner or later, the expressions on my face would give me away. And Arlene was right. Every time the door to Merlotte's swung open, I glanced back to see if it was Bill.

As the night went on, I only took one break. Because I did not want to be sitting around staring at the door when Bill came in. Tara noticed I had only taken one short break.

"Gonna wear yourself out on that dining-room floor," Tara teased me;"then you'll be too damn tired for holdin' hands and walkin' through the graveyard with Bill."

If Tara only knew, me and Bill were way beyond holding hands now. Waayyy beyond.

"Who says that's gonna happen anyway, Tara Mae?" I looked at her indignantly, stuffing a tip into my apron pocket. She laughed at me.

"Who do you think you're foolin'? Lord, if you could only see your face, Sook," Tara said;"I hope Bill gets here and puts you out of your misery. Very, very soon."

Tara laughed again walking back behind the bar. What good would it do to try and lie to Tara? We know each other like sisters. She knows I'm crazy about Bill. I wondered what she would say if she knew what Bill and I had done it at his house the night before. On the floor. In front of the fireplace. And then upstairs again. In his bath tub?

I went back to work.

Hour after hour passed at Merlotte's. And still no Bill Compton.

At first I was worried. But why should I be worried about a vampire? He can take care of himself. Hour after hour of watching every face that entered and every backside that exited that front door. Finally there were no more hours left. My shift was over.

I know I stood at my last table of the night, after the customers had left it, and wiped down that same table top probably two hundred times with the same damp dishcloth. The boy who is supposed to help clear the dirty dishes looked at me in confusion. Tara was staring at me as she stacked beer mugs. Arlene was cleaning the filters from the coffee machine and she was looking in my direction too. Every now and then, I saw Lafayette and Terry peeking through the kitchen order window at me.. Did they think I did not see them all? I was bearly holding it together at this point.

When the clean-up boy saw Sam coming out of his office and walking straight over to me, he stopped trying to help me with the tables and he scurried away. Sam came up behind me, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Cash out now, Sookie, "Sam said;"time to go home." I avoided Sam's eyes. He knew how disappointed I was that Bill had not come into Merlotte's that evening. All evening long. I felt miserable. More miserable than I thought I could ever feel.

I tried to look stone-faced, but every one knew I was devastated. My world was upside down. I could not believe that I had been so wrong about how Bill felt about me. The idea of it was flowing into my consciousness. But no way did I want to believe it. I looked down. I wiped the fried chicken crumbles from the edge of the next table.

"Ok, Sam. I'm outta here'" I said;"you don't hafta tell me twice."

I stuffed the two~dollar tip left on the table into my apron. By that time, Arlene and Terry left waved good night and left. I saw Lafayette putting on his jacket. Tara was still behind the bar. I knew sometimes Tara went home with Sam. And Sam was counting loose change in the cash register. With my head held high, I walked over to the order window and placed a few empty trays there.

"Sookie, maybe Bill's hangin' out with some of his vampire friends tonight," Tara shrugged as she stood behind the bar. I pulled off my apron, heading for the door.

I looked back at her.

"I don't care what he's doin.'I said forcing a phoney smile;"And I don't want to know if he's with those vampire friends of his. I hope for his sake, he isn't. I told you, Tara. I'm not lookin' to see Bill here every night. I'm not his girlfriend. He can do as he likes. Good night everybody."

"'Night Sook!'

I slung my purse strap over my shoulder and headed out the door and into the cool night air. I was trying to make it over to my car before anybody could see the tears in my eyes. That was the first time Bill did not show up after my shift.

There were a few people standing around outside in the parking lot, laughing and talking, before they headed to their cars. Just ahead of me, there was a couple saying good~bye to two other friends of theirs. I had seen them all having fun together, playing pool inside Merlotte's, just an hour before. I watched the boy and girl waving good~bye to their friends in front of me as they walked slowly together. His arm was around her shoulder. And she held him round his waist. Suddenly they looked at each other, stopped walking and kissed. It was a wonderfully warm, long kiss. Not a kiss saying the night was over.

It was a kiss that said, the night was only just beginning for the two of them.

I walked past them to my car, opened the door and flopped down inside the seat. I stared through the window screen at the outline of the weeping willows just ahead in the darkness. After another moment, I reached over and slammed my door shut! I put my forehead on the stirring wheel, unable to see the gravel road in front of me, because of the tears in my eyes. They rolled down my face. The only thing that had changed from last night to this night, was that I had had sex with Bill.

I could not believe it. How stupid could I have been? I had romanticized the whole thing. What does a 173-year-old vampire want with me? What does any man want who sweeps you off your feet in a few days? Sex. And a couple of laughs. That's what! The only difference was, I could not read Bill Compton's mind. Too bad for me.

He has lived so long, so many decades and had so many experiences. He must have had scores of women! Why would I ever think what we had together was special to him? Or that he would go out of his way to see me now that he had gotten what he wanted…..another human virgin… How many could there have been in one hundred years?

"_Is it always like this?"_

"_No, it is not."_

I was more than devastated. I was almost completely numb. I wanted his hands and his mouth and his cock. Just as much as last night. No. I wanted him even _more_ than last night. Because _now_ I knew what I would be missing. I had thought there was another connection between us. Something before we ever became physical with each other. I thought he actually liked me. How could I have been wrong? And I must have been so freaking…awful, I guess he had decided that I was just too stupid and too inexperienced to ever fuck again. Oh God, what had I done wrong? I guess I'll never know.

Maybe he thought I had just laid there like a dead fish. I was so overwhelmed with everything at first. No. I thought about every minute of our evening together. No, I had fucked him right back….with feeling! once things started to feel better. And things _did_ get better, just as Bill said they would. And then we had taken a bath together. That had been very nice. Bill had known exactly what I needed and when I needed it.. We had talked about those vampire myths. The joke we shared about the garlic was great. And Vitamin B~12. And my disgusting uncle. Oh Fudge, what a buzz kill! Why did I tell him about that? But Bill seemed to have understood. He had known just what to say to make me feel better. He had pulled me close to him in the steamy water. And I did not feel alone. I did not feel weird. I did not feel misunderstood.

"_You think about whatever it is you think about. You're safe with me."_

I had made it good for him. He had told me so. Not just the sex. But a comfortable connection between us. Was he just being nice to me? Did he now think he was doing the kindest thing by slipping out of my life? Staying away from Merlotte's? Cutting things off before I became too attached? But I was already attached.

No one can die of embarrassment or shame. But at that moment, I truly thought it was entirely possible. I was sick, but not in the 'good' way. I had been sick with anticipation earlier that afternoon. So excited about seeing him again. Now, the excitement had shattered, crumbled.

"Sook, you o.k.?"

I looked up and saw Lafayette bending over at my driver's side window, staring at me.

"I'm fine, Lafayette. Don't worry about me," I was still choking back my tears.

"I'm gonna follow you home," He had a look of total concern on his face.

I shook my head vigorously at him. "No, no. Not necessary. I'm leavin' now..…"

"You wanna talk, Sook," asked Lafayette;"I got two good ears. And some gin at the house. And maybe a little bit of that happy puff stuff, you know. Whatever you need."

"Thanks Lafayette. I'm just goin' to go home and go to bed. G'night."

"Alright, then. Drive careful, sweet pea."

I tried to give him a little smile. I waved my hand, but he definitely knew better. I started up my engine and pulled across the gravel road away from Merlotte's.

I drove home very slowly. Slower than the 35 mph speed limit. I did not care. There was nothing waiting for me except an empty house. Jason was busy that evening with some new girl. I could not bother him. Tara would probably be full of _I Told You Sos_ and I did not want to tell her that I was now heart~broken _and _no longer a virgin. Tara already thought I was crazy for ever getting close to a vampire in the first place.

And there was no Gran waiting for me. I miss you so much, my Grandmother. The way Gran used to keep a light on for me when I worked until after 1 a.m. Oh Gran. I could always talk with you. About anything. Maybe even this…

As my little car rounded the very last corner that lead beyond the cemetery and directly onto my street, I saw the familiar lines of the BMW parked up in front of my porch steps. My heart fell into my stomach!

In another moment, I saw Bill as he had stood up from the porch swing . He was looking so handsome in his navy blue henley, a pair of dark jeans and black boots. He was holding a dozen red roses wrapped in tissue paper. The corners of his sensual lips pulled upward into a welcoming little smile when he saw my car. There was a twinkle in his blue eyes that told me he was not aware at all that he had worried or disappointed me. That twinkle told me that he was glad to see me and nothing else. I stepped out of my car and slowly ascended each porch step until I was standing in front of Bill. He watched me as I closed the distance between us, swiftly looking down over my frame, then back up to my face. As if he was enjoying every thing he saw. And remembering how close we were the night before. He reached out with his right arm and pulled me close to him, handing me the flowers with his other, as if nothing was wrong.

"Good evening, Sookie," he said in that smooth drawl of his, looking down into my eyes.

"Hey Bill," I managed to say. But he caught the litle terseness in my voice. I was half-breathless and weak in the knees and so glad his arm was around me. The blue eyes blinked at me as I placed one hand around the flowers tissue paper and my other palm I rested on the front of his shirt. It felt so good to be near him, to touch him again.

"Have you been crying?" he asked perceptively, dipping his head to keep my eyes with his. I was too ashamed to admit the real reason for my tear~stained swollen face.

"Oh, it's nothing" I said quickly, smiling, wiping my cheek. I looked down at the fragrant flowers.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing,'Sookie," Bill said, a look of concern on his face; "Sookie…I hope I have not done anything to offend you. Please tell me what's wrong. Did you receive my voicemail? You did not call me back."

I snapped up my head looking deep into his eyes. I was totally surprised.

"Voicemail? I-I" I stammered. I had not thought about my cell phone all evening long! It had never occurred to me to check it. Actually, I did not even know where my cell phone was at the moment. It was not in the purse that I took to work. That I knew.

"Oh Bill, I have no idea where my cell is!" I sighed, looking at him in confusion. It was true. My cell was probably in the house. I had been so preoccupied, thinking about Bill, thinking about the sun going down, and trying to get my mind in gear to get to work on time….I had no idea where it could have been. In all my soul~searching, I had completely forgotten about it. Or that Bill might be trying to reach me.

"Sookie, then you did not receive my message," Bill said smiling;"I was letting you know, that I had been called away unexpectedly….on business. I drove across the river to Monroe at sunset. And I had left you a message informing you that if I could not get back before you left work, then I would meet you here."

His voice was as smooth as silk close to my cheek. He tightened his arm round me in a gentle embrace.

"Sookie," he went on; "I've missed being with you so much this evening. I'm sorry, I could not be with you earlier tonight. It's not at all what I intended. I haven't been able to think about anything else but you, Sookie. And last night. And how we were together."

I could not even speak for a moment. I was so relieved by his words. And I felt like a complete idiot. Bill was saying everything I had been feeling, too. I pulled my gaze away from him for a moment, closing my eyes, my battered pride was restored.

I buried my nose into one of the huge, delicate roses. The sting of my ridiculous notions about Bill no longer wanting me, was quickly faded. There _was_ a connection between us. I had not been wrong about that. It felt so strong.

"Bill… I've missed you, too." I said breathlessly. I hoped he would not sense how silly I felt. I shook my head a little, remembering all my earlier doubts and fears.

"Bill…these….these flowers are….so beautiful." I could feel my cheeks blushing red.

He gently crooked his index finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his. He gazed into my eyes and down into my soul where the fire he had started was still burning.

"Not as beautiful as you, "Bill whispered. Then he bent his head and kissed me.

We stood together on my porch in the moonlight. The spark, the excitement we had felt together the night before had returned. There was no doubt the evening was not over. For us, it was only just beginning.

From that moment on, no matter what happened to me in the future, I knew with every sunset that fell across Bon Temps, there would always be a part of me that belonged to Bill Compton.


End file.
